Do You Really Love Me?
by morningglory11
Summary: What do you do when the one you love cheats with someone's girl fiend? You use the other persons boyfriend to get them back. But what do you do when you fall for the person that you are using?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Really Love Me?

Chapter 1

Hermione's P.O.V

I woke up with that dreaded newspaper stuck to my face. Tears were dried on my face, my eyes red and swollen. I had cried myself to sleep when I read that headline. I closed my eyes, but the words will be burned into my mind forever.

Ron Weasley Caught In Bed With Zalia Steel:

How Will Draco Malfoy And Hermione Granger React?

Underneath the bold title, there was a picture of them, wrapped in silky green sheets. I gazed at the woman that was wrapped in my supposed husband- to- be's arms. With her sandy blond hair and model-like face, I could see would choose someone like her over someone like me. But not only was she going out with Malfoy, they were also going to get married in a month, and she had been sporting a bright and beautiful engagement ring.

Speaking of rings...

I looked down at my small and delicate hand. The ring Ron had given me was sitting there, its small diamonds glittering in the afternoon light.

I had to call off the wedding.

I look over at my alarm clock. 4 pm. Almost dinner time at the Burrow.

I sluggishly got up and dragged myself to the shower. I got out, applied some makeup to cover my swollen eyes, and dressed up in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. I decided to straighten my curly hair. After I was done, I grabbed my wand from my desk and apparated to the Burrow.

I knocked on the small rickety door. Mrs. Weasley peered out and spotted me.

"Oh Hermione, dear. How are you feeling?" She asked. Her face was filled with pity.

I shrugged, not wanting the pity. After all, I had cried away all my pain last night, leaving my mind numb and empty.

"Can I come in?" I asked. "I have an announcement to make after dinner.

Mrs. Weasley nodded and opened the door, and led me in the kitchen.

Everybody's here, I noticed with a start.

Bill and Fleur with baby Victorie, George and Angelina, Charlie and his new girlfriend Marina, and Harry and Ginny, with little Teddy Lupin.

"Everybody here, then? Mr. Weasley asked, his red hair barely there and his little glasses perched on his nose. We all nodded, and then Mrs. Weasley came in with food levitating behind her. It settled on the table with a small thump, and everybody tucked in.

"I have an announcement to make" I announced clearly. The children were asleep, and everybody was looking up to see what I had to say. I fidgeted under all the stares, but kept myself calm.

"I'm calling off the wedding" I said.

"No." It was Ron. Everybody was dead silent. I turned to the man I had loved since I was 14 years old. He was looking down at the table, his blue eyes moist with threatening tears almost coming out of his eyes.

It was a pitiful sight. But what he did was unforgivable.

"Yes I am" I repeated. Then Harry spoke up.

"I agree with Hermione. You may be my best mate, Ron, but what you did was just wrong"

"Thank you Harry. Does everyone agree?" I asked. Everybody nodded, and Ron put his fist down on the table, making it shake.

"But I love you! Why are you doing this to me!" He yelled in my face. I opened my mouth to retort, but the George took the words right out of my mouth.

"Then why did you do it Ron?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Draco's P.O.V

I look at the Daily Prophet between my hands in disbelief. How could she have done this to me?

And with the Weasel, no less

My blood boiled when I saw the picture. They slept between MY sheets in MY bed in MY house. Well, that's the end of that.

I rip the newspaper to shreds, and then turn to rip the sheets off of my bed. I threw them across the room, where they landed next to the closet filled with her belongings.

I walk over and start pulling her clothes out. The clothes I bought her. I pack them in trash bags and then had the house elves help me take the outside the mansion gates.

"Don't let her come in, no matter what she says or does" I told each of the elves.

"Yes Master Malfoy" They all nodded.

"Thank you."

I burned her pictures. I gave all her jewelry to my butler so he could see it. I got rid of everything that reminded me of her.

I was planning my revenge on her.

How would I be able to make her pay back what she did to me?

Then it hit me.

I have to go find Granger. She was also affected by this.

But where?

I should go look for her.

"Edward, I'm going to-"

I stopped mid-sentence to a tugging in my leg. I look down to see Lilac, one of my house-elves.

"Yes, Lilac?" I asked her, kneeling down to her level.

"Master, Miss Zalia is outside. She says she wants to talk to you."

"Thank you Lilac." I told her, patting her head gently. She smiled shyly at me.

"Yes Master." And with that, she left.

I sighed and headed outside, Right outside the mansion gates, she was standing there, an innocent look on her face.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I asked her coldly when I reached her. She looked at me, a sad look on her blue eyes.

"Let me in, Draco. Please" she pleaded.

"No why should I do that, you whore?" I spat at her." Why don't you go running to Weasel? He obviously gave you more than I did" She flinched as my words struck her like knives.

"Draco, I love you." she told me, ignoring my whole comeback.

"Liar." I turned and walked away without looking back, ignoring her pleading cries.

I went inside the mansion. I called out To Edward, my butler.

"Edward, I'm leaving. Make sure Zalia doesn't sneak in"

I then dissaparated to the first place that I might find Granger. Diagon Alley.

Now where could I find Granger in Diagon Alley?

Bookstores.

I walked around, searching every bookstore I found.

Nothing.

Maybe I should give up and try again tomorrow, I thought to myself as I walked to The 3 Broomsticks.

I was exhausted, and thirsty. And as I was going to head to the counter, a tangle of curly hair caught my eye.

Granger?

She was sitting in one of the tables, two empty glasses of firewhisky in front of her, and another one in her hand which she was drinking slowly.

I walked over to sit across from her. She looked up as I took a seat.

Her brown eyes widened when she realized it was me. The former mudblood hater.

"Hey Granger" I said, giving her my trademark Malfoy smirk.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hermione's P.O.V

I walked into the Three Broomsticks. I went up to the table farthest away from the door, and sat down. A handsome waiter then strutted over.

"What can I get for you?" he asked, flashing me a charming grin.

He was rather handsome, I had to admit. His dark hair was a great contrast to his pale skin and green eyes.

"A firewhiskey, please." I replied with a small smile.

"Be right back, beautiful." He winked and left, leaving me speechless. Was he serious? I felt and probably looked like crap.

Maybe I should start moving on starting now, even if it is with some random guy hitting on me...

One firewhiskey became two. Then three.

I was halfway through that third glass when I felt someone coming towards me and sat down. I look up and felt my eyes. widen. Standing in front of me was none other than Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince and my ex-nemesis. He smirked at my expression, his winter grey eyes giving off a mysterious glint.

"Hey Granger" he said.

I was completely speechless. But it's not like I didn't make it obvious already.

"Malfoy." I whispered.

"Yes, it is me. No need to be so shocked." he replied, leaning back and giving me a long look.

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." he said, and leaned into the table, his face inches away from mine. "I want to give Zalia and Weasley a taste of their own medicine. And who's most suitable to help me than you?"

I gulped, feeling nervous. The scent of his cologne was radiating around me, sending shivers down my spine. I then snapped back to reality and mentally scolding myself from letting myself get carried away.

"What are you planning to do?" I asked. Malfoy smirked again, and I stiffened a bit. This cannot be good.

"Well, let's see. You and I are two of two most talented wizards in the Wizarding World. Together, well we can be one of the most powerful couples."

"Are you saying that we should get together?" I asked, shocked.

He nodded, and continued.

"Not permanently, but just to get revenge from them."

I felt a smile creep up on my face. I imagined Ron coming to me and begging me to take him back. Ahh, sweet revenge.

"I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Draco's P.O.V

I watched as Granger thought about my idea.. She had changed since Hogwarts. Her hair is no longer frizzy, but smooth and straight. She had developed more, and she has become quite the beauty. Something deep inside my mind thanks Weasel and Zalia for doing what they did.

An evil smirk spread across her face, making her look strikingly beautiful. She fixed her cinnamon eyes on me.

"I'll do it."

Wicked. Let's get this show on the road. I smirked.

"Great. Let's leave.. Darling." I stifled a laugh as Gr-Hermione turned a light shade of pink. I left some money on the table, took her hand, and let her towards the exit.

One of the waiters gave me a glare as he saw my hand intertwined with Hermione's. I gave him a devil-may-care smirk and opened the door, letting Hermione pass first.

We walked down the streets of Hogsmeade, still holding hands.

"So..." I started awkwardly, "How are things since we left Hogwarts?"

"Alright" she replied, "I'm studying Healing, and was going to get married. That is, before Ron went and did what he did, which I still don't understand why in bloody hell he did it."

I couldn't help but make a snide remark.

"Maybe because you didn't satisfy his manly needs"

Hermione groaned and smacked me lightly in the arm. I laughed as I watched her squirm, clearly embarassed.

"Maybe." she whispered.

"I was just joking, Hermione." I said.

"No, you're right. I told him that I wasn't ready to give him my virtue until we were married. And he was okay with it up until recently."

I stopped laughing. That was one you didn't hear so often anymore.

"Wow."

"Yeah." she huffed. "Anyways, besides that, Harry and Ginny got married last year, and they're taking care of Teddy. But I have a feeling that Ginny's pregnant." she smiled.

She stayed quiet for a bit, then she turned to me.

"What about you, Draco?" A small smile spread across my lips as she said my name. I kinda like it.

"Besides quitting my Death Eater ways? I'm now working in the Ministry in the Improper Use of Magic Office. My father passed away the year after the war, and my mother is now living in France. I was also going to get married soon, but I'm afraid the reason Zalia cheated on me was because I was rarely home and was up working late."

Hermione gasped, and patted my arm.

"I'm sorry Draco."

I shrugged. "My father deserved what he got. And my mother is happier now. As for me, I'm now free of my pureblood mania."

We ended walking down the pathway to Hogwarts.

"Wait." I said, stopping Hermione in her tracks. "Are you really willing to do this? You don't have to, I'm not going to try to pressure you into anything."

Hermione sighed.

"I want to. It's about time I move on from Ron, and live happy. And I thank you that you say that."

I smiled. Not a smirk, but a genuine smile. Hermione smiled back, showing her straight white teeth.

I leaned in, and without thinking about it, kissed her.

She didn't pull back, but instead kissed me back. I smile beneath the kiss, enjoying every second of it.

That is, before the camera lit up and snapped a photo of us.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hermione's P.O.V

Snap.

I pull back from Draco's sudden kiss to see some guy with a camera, his eyes on us.

Without thinking, I pulled out my wand.

"Obliviate!" I yelled. The spell shot out of my wand, and hit the guy straight on the chest. He toppled over, unconscious.

I rushed over, grabbing the camera, which he had dropped.

"Damn." Draco muttered. "That was pretty good Gr- Hermione."

I look up to see Draco standing over me, his gray eyes amused and a smirk planted on his face. I rolled my eyes and stood up, the camera in my hands.

"What should we do with it?" I asked quietly.

"Let's get rid of it. We can't have people knowing that we're 'dating' just yet." He said, adding quotations around dating. I nodded in agreement.

"I'm going home." I said after a moment of silence. Draco grabbed my hand as I started to apparate, catching me by surprise.

Draco and I apparated to my flat. I blushed as he looked around, probably seeing how humble and poor it looked.

"Interesting." He mumbled. He then headed towards the hallway where my bedroom was.

"Draco!" I yelled, following him. "Where do you think you're going?"

He ignored me, entering my bedroom. He went into my closet, much to my dismay.

"Eurgh. Don't you have any decent dresses?" He asked, shuffling through my wardrobe, which pretty much consisted of jeans and t- shirts.

"Why do I need a dress?" I asked, sitting on my bed.

"Because," he said simply, "I'm taking you to a very important event."

"What event?"

"A ball that my mother is going to hold at our manor. Everybody is going to be there. And I was originally was going to take Zalia, but due to recent events, I'm taking you. Then we can give Weasley and Zalia a taste of their own medicine."

I thought about it for a moment.

"I like your devious plans, Malfoy." I said, smirking.

"I know you do, or else right now I would be still at Hogsmade, getting drunk off my bloody arse." He said, mirroring my smirk. He left my wardrobe alone and then walked over to me, standing in front of me.

"Get some sleep. Tomorrow you're getting a makeover. Malfoy style."

"A what?!" I yelled as he apparated away.


End file.
